Terror
by purpledragon6
Summary: The daughter of Madame Rouge, Lady Terror is sent out to capture Kid Flash and Jinx after they escaped in 'Lightspeed'. Not good at summeries, and this is my first time working with these characters so srry if its bad.
1. Chapter 1

_Immature, Crazy, Funny, An idiot at some points, Fastest boy Alive._

These were a few words that discribed Kid Flash. Another title that could describe him was a good boyfriend and team mate. Always making his pink haired partner laugh even when a mission fails. Even when their not on a mission, when their just chilling at home. As a matter of fact, even now, their having so much fun as he steals her sketch pad and she chases him for it that they don't notice a silver camera watching their every move.

* * *

"Take note Terror, this is who your up against." Madam Rouge said exstending her index finger and pointing to the two teens on the computer screen, but frowned when 'Terror' didn't respond. "Are you listening!"

When she turned her head, she saw the teenage girl, her curtain of black hair fell over one of her blue eyes and their other eye had its pupil fixed on her maroon nails, which she bit and scratched at. Her note pad was in her lap, with very little notes taken.

"W-what? Um yeah, I'm listening." The girl dubbed Terror said looking up and brushing her hair outta her eyes.

"Then what did I just say?" She hissed at the girl and poked her chest.

"Um, Are you listening?" Terror asked sheepishly.

"Are you getting smart with me!" Madam Rouge snapped grabbing the girl by her shirt collar.

"N-no... Now what were you saying?" And with that the girl was thrown back into her chair.

Madam walked back over to the board and tapped it, red squares appeared over the teen hero's heads and their images were enlarged. One of them was larger then the other. The girl with pink hair.

"This is Jinx, like her name states, this girl is bad luck, but shes weak, apprehending her is the easy part." Madam said as the image shrunk and the other grew, it was am image of a boy with red hair.

"Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive, you will need Jinx in order to capture him." And once again the image shrunk.

"Got that?"

"Yes. But just one question. Why me?"

There was a pause, followed by a sigh. Then Madam Rouge spoke.

"Kid Flash escaped from me a few months ago, the Brotherhood of Evil thinks I've gone soft." She started, folding her hands behind her back, then she smirked. "But if my spawn is able to bring both of those do-gooders back, they may think otherwise."

Terror jumped up and soluted her.

"Won't let you down mother!" And with that she left the room, leaving a smiling Madam.

"I know you won't..."

* * *

**A/N: Um, yeah so this is my first time writing using these characters so srry if it sucks eggs.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't usually smoke.

But then again today was kinda special.

And on special occasions I allow myself a little treat.

And today is a very special occasion, my very first mission.

"Hey kid, this a bus stop, not an ash tray, either you buy a ticket or get outta here!" An angry ticket person growled.

"Piss off." I sneered simply estiguishing my smoke,pushing off the wall with my foot and walking down the street trying to get as far away from the guy as possible. I've been around the block before and I knew for a fact when that ticket guy gets angry hes got a metal pole behind his stand and isn't afraid to hit.

I walked down the street and took a quick glance at my reflection in a puddle. My once black hair was now light brown, and my blue eyes were green. My tan skin was now pale as a ghost. In other words, I looked gruesome. But I knew as soon as I found that 'Jinx' bitch I would look even worse.

"When is all comes crashin dooown! and its winter all year round! And the sky is fire red! and the world is just a shelter under grooound! and theres nothing left to lose and the lost can not be found! I'll find you!" I sang in my mind then began to laugh out loud.

If only it was that simple. I have to find two super powered teens one with pink hair, grey skin and kitty cat eyes, and one with red hair, green eyes and tan skin. SIMPLE!

"What on earth was my mom thinking!? She could've at least given me more instructions!" I yelped, but at that moment a sound caught my attention.

A siren of some kind, a police siren.

Looking up quickly I saw a streak of yellow and red. And sure enough, there were my targets.


End file.
